Clown wars
by Dr.camfiction
Summary: Harley Quinn has been faithful to her Mistah J through it all, abuse, hatred, Arkham, but when Joker finally goes too far, war will erupt in Gotham, and nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody! Just a warning, some abuse and violence in this chapter... enjoy!**_

Harley looked down at the device in her hand, eyes wide. A bubbly grin spread across her face. She knew it! Well, she'd suspected it. Over the last few weeks, she'd gained weight, and been a little moody, but now she knew for sure! She squealed with excitement. Mistah J was gonna be so happy when she told him! She peered around the corner. Jay was still talking to Batman, had him tied up and hanging from the ceiling. She giggled to herself. She may as well see Bat's reaction too!

She bounded into the room, a big grin spread across her face. "Oh Mistah Jaaaaaaay..." Joker snapped around to face her "What Harls! Can't you see Daddy's busy!?" Harley smirked to herself. How ironic. "Oh I know you're busy Mistah J, but I gots some amazin' news!" The look on Joker's face got ugly. Harley backed up a bit, not knowing what that could mean.

Joker pulled out a knife , and grinned. The poor kid just never learned, did she? Never disturb while torturing Batman. He noticed the nervous look on her face. "What's wrong, Harley Baby? You... you don't think I'd _hurt_ you , do ya?" Harley shook her head quickly, and the smile returned to her face. "Well then, what was it?" he cooed. " What was so important you had to disturb me right now?"

"W-well, Puddin', I just came to tell ya..." Her voice trailed off. "What!? Speak up!" Joker snapped. Harley beamed, and blurted out "I'm pregnant!"

The silence in the room was overwhelming. She hadn't expected him to not say anything. He was just... staring at her. "Well, ya see, I took one of them fancy pregnancy tests, and well, I'm positive!" Joker just kept staring at her. Then a smile creeped across his face.

That was it? _That_ was why she had interrupted him!? For some dumb baby? Well, that was alright. He would teach her. "Well... that's just _wonderful,_ Harley. Hey, would you do your old Mister J a favor?"

"Well, of course, Mistah J!, anything!"  
"Good. All I want you to do is sit down, relax, and don't speak."  
"Uh, okay Puddin'..." Harley took a seat. Joker grabbed some some spare rope and headed towards her. He began skillfully tying her wrists to the armrests.  
"Let's put on a little show for Bats, eh Harls?" Harley nodded silently. Harley shivered, as he brought the knife to her stomach, tracing gentle lines over it.

"Harley? You don't happen to know if it's a boy or a girl, do you?" "Well, no Puddin." she replied.  
" That's too bad." said Joker, quietly. His grin spread wickedly over his face.

Harley felt a sharp, horrible pain in her belly. She looked down, and saw Joker, the knife half inserted into her stomach."W-what ya doin' Mistah J?" Joker yanked the knife out and slapped her across the face, hard. "Didn't I say not to talk?" Harley nodded. "Then shut up. All I'm doing is finding out whether it's a boy or girl." He grinned even more, something she thought was impossible at this point. "My way."

With that, he roughly shoved the knife into her stomach, causing her to scream in pain. He jerked the knife back out, and slapped her with it. The horror of what he intended to do finally dawned on her. She whispered one word she thought she'd never say.

"No." She whispered. She screamed it again when he didn't stop. "NO!" She lifted one leg and kicked wildly. "NO!" she kept screaming. "NO! NO! NO!"  
Joker finally raised his head. He had a stream of blood flowing down his lip, and an angry look on his face. Pure terror filled her. What had she done?

Joker cut the restraints off of her. He walked slowly away, silent. He grabbed something from behind a crate. A cane.  
He walked calmly back towards her. She tried to open her mouth, to apologize. She didn't get to.

Pain seared through her skull as he brought the cane down on her. "WHAT did you say to me, BITCH!?" Another strike hit her square in the stomach.  
"Huh, Harls? What did you say?!" He kicked her in the stomach, as hard as he could. Over. And over.

"I'm sorry!" she shrieked between sobs. Joker stopped beating her. He walked her to the window,and kissed her softly on the neck. He felt her muscles relax. " I'm sorry too." He cooed.

He brought his knee back and slammed it into her back, sending her flying through the window.

"Puddin' !" She yelled, before landing harshly on her stomach. in the alley below. She felt blood trickling between her legs, and her stomach felt warm.

"Don't call me ' Puddin' ' Joker said.

The last thing she heard before the darkness swallowed her was maniacal laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed the last chapter, it's always really inspiring. : ) Also, kudos if you got the reference to 'Batman: The animated Series' in the last chapter, where Joker says "Don't call me puddin' "after throwing her out the window. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Warnings: none, really. Well, except for some very sad news...  
**_

Batman let out an audible gasp. He couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. He had always known Joker abused Harley, but not this bad. He sighed internally. It was very sad, even to him, that she let him abuse her and yet still stayed faithful. She was, by any standards, a very loyal and even attractive woman. She deserved better than a monster like Joker. Anger grew inside of him. If it was the last thing he did, Joker would pay for this, and he would keep Harley away from him.

Joker turned to face Bruce. "So, how'd you like the show? Too much blood?" Bruce glared at the clown. "She's not going back to you. I'm going to make sure of that."  
Joker simply sneered. He slowly walked up to Batman, knife still in hand. He held the knife to Bruce's mouth, and made a slow, painful little cut. " Do you really think that, Batsy? Because if there's one thing I know, it's that Harley always comes back to her Mister J. And even if she doesn't, all I have to do is punish her..." Joker gestured with the knife, and let out a barrage of insane laughter.

Bruce strained against his restraints. Joker had taken his belt while he was unconscious, and had tied him tightly. He had managed to contact Robin before being captured, so he should at least be on his way. Still, this was taking way too long, and he had no idea what Joker would do now.

Joker took the knife and held it up to Bruce's face. "Let's put a smile on that sour-puss, eh Bats?" He traced the knife to the edge of his lip, and made another slow, deliberate cut. Joker grinned. This was going to be fun...

Robin landed softly on his feet. Bruce hadn't answered his com-link for over an hour, and had sounded out of breath when he heard from him last. With the help of Oracle, he had managed to track him here, and the scene before him was horrifying. Harley was laying face down in an alley, bruised and bleeding. He couldn't help but wonder if it had been Bruce who had done that, or Joker. Taking a closer look, he could see that Joker had Bruce tied up, and was standing in front of him, wielding a knife. Batman's famous utility belt was tossed off to one side, carelessly. He took a deep breath in. This wasn't going to be easy. Then again, with Joker, it never was.

He swung from his perch into the open window. Joker hadn't noticed him yet. He tiptoed slowly towards Joker, careful not to make a sound. He drew his breath, and tossed the birdarang.

Bruce winced in pain. He had seen Tim land, and creep up on Joker, but had pretended not to. He watched as the boy drew a birdarang from his belt, and tossed it swiftly. The device tangled around Joker's legs, and he landed with a satisfying thump.

Joker looked up at Tim."So, comin' to help the old man out, eh? Party pooper. And I was having so much fun."

Tim cut Bruce free, and handed him his belt. " Great timing, now contact Oracle and get the police over here as soon as possible." A siren wailed below, as if on cue. Tim smiled. "Already done, now can we go back to the manor? All this drama's made me hungry." "No, not yet. Harley was badly injured by Joker, and I have to make sure she gets the proper attention before I leave."

Minutes later, they were standing inn front of Commissioner Gordon. " Harley has been confirmed to be pregnant, and was badly injured. She is in the alley behind the building." Gordon's eyes widened. Harley ? Pregnant? Those two words should never even be used in the same sentence, he thought. Any child with Harley Quinn as a mother was bound to have a few screws loose. It took him a moment to regain his composure, before replying. "I know, she's being loaded into an ambulance as we speak."

The commissioner began to walk away, until Batman caught his shoulder. " One more thing, Gordon. After Harley is given the proper medical care, I want her kept as far away from Joker as possible. Understand?" Gordon nodded, before a medic ran up to them. " Um, sorry to disturb you sir, but we have a problem."

"What?" asked Gordon. "It's with the criminal, Harley Quinn sir. It appears she was pregnant before she fell from the window, and well..."

"What is it." Asked Bruce fearing the worst. The brunette turned to him with a very upset look.

"She miscarried."

 _ **Any reactions? Opinions? Anything?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harleen woke up, her head pounding in agony. A moan escaped her lips. She squinted, and could only see bright lights. Where _was_ she? As she opened her eyes a little more, she could see that she was in a small room, with bars at the entrance.

Fear gripped her. Oh no. Oh _God_ no. Was she in prison!? Thoughts flooded her head a mile a minute. What could she have done? Had she even gone to court? Why couldn't she remember? As hard as she thought, the last thing she could remember was receiving a new patient. What had his name been? Mr. J? it didn't matter, all she wanted was to get out of here. Then she saw a figure near her cell. A security guard. He looked familiar, kind of like... Neil? The guard from Arkham? But that could only mean...

A scream pierced the air. Neil Sandly turned, and saw the inmate Harley Quinn screeching like a banshee. He called the doctor, and let her know that Harley had awoken.

* _3 hours later_

Harleen sat on the chair, unsure of what was going on, and uncomfortable. They had spent hours scanning her all different kinds of ways, and checking her vitals. Now she was to see a psychologist called Dr. Peters.

The doctor sat behind a desk, a kind smile on her face. "Sit down, Miss Quinn." "Quinzel" , Harleen corrected. People had been getting her name wrong all day, calling her 'Harley'.

"Tell me about the incident, Miss Quinzel."

Huh? Incident? What incident? "Um, I'm so sorry Ma'am, but I am very confused. I have no idea what you're talking about."

The woman got a sort of sad look on her face. " Oh, I feared the head trauma would do this. "  
"Do what?""Cause amnesia. Your memory should come back soon, though. What is the last thing you can remember?"

"I remember getting a new patient, called Mr.J, I think. I remember being very excited about it. everything after is a blur."

The woman smiled warmly. " I guess I should tell you what happened then."

Dr. Peters was not sure if this was just an act, but the poor woman didn't seem to really remember anything. She thought for a minute about telling Quinzel the full story, of how she had become Harley Quinn. For some reason, she couldn't. If Harleen really didn't remember, then there was no reason to possibly bring back the memories. It might turn her back into a crazed she-clown. So Dr. Peters put on her sweetest smile, and told the 'shortened' version of the story.

"Well basically, Miss Quinzel, you were kidnapped by the criminal known as 'Joker'. You were pregnant at the time with the father unknown, and you were beaten and thrown from a window, which led to you..."

The woman's voice trailed off. "Which led me to what?"

Dr. Peters sighed. " Which led to you suffering head trauma, a cracked rib, and-" It hurt to say it, even if the woman in front of her was an obsessive psycho. " And miscarrying your baby."

* _Later that night_

Harleen lay on her cot, staring at the ceiling. she couldn't believe it. Even if she couldn't remember, she had lost a baby. A _b_ _aby._ All because of that psychotic clown The Joker. She remembered him. She remembered watching him on the news, and feeling sorry for him. Wanting to help him. She was disgusted at herself now, having ever felt sorry for that _bastard._ He deserved to die. He really, really did.

 _Don't think about Mistah J like that!_ Harleen jumped. She had heard a small, irritating voice in her head. She decided to ignore it.

 _Don't ignore me , Harley Baby!_ Harleen shivered. This was getting creepy. Harley... the name sounded so familiar.

She felt a sudden rush as pain surged to her head. " _Miss Quinn..."_ Harleen was trembling now, as Dr. Peters' voice echoed in her head.

 _"Harley Quinn, Harley Quinn, Harley Quinn..."_ The voices in her head began to scream, as she held her head in agony. It felt as though her skull was being split apart.

"Harley Quinn." Harleen whispered. It sounded so familiar. So right.

Memories flooded back to her, and she began to let out uncontrollable giggles. She remembered now. "Harley Quinn."

* _The next day_

Harleen- No, _Harley,_ kept her mouth shut all day until it was time for her therapy session. Dr. Peters was there again, the same soft smile as yesterday. It was sickening. It was alright, thought Harley. She would pay.

As Dr. Peters sat down, she could tell instantly that her patient had not gotten much sleep. She looked sad. She opened her mouth to say good morning, but was met by Harley breaking out in tears. Surprising. Peters sat next to, Harley on the therapy couch. She looked so sad, so fragile. She enveloped her in a hug.

"It's alright." cooed Dr. Peters. " You lied." squeaked Harley between sobs. "About what?''

Harley grabbed the pen from Dr. Peters and shoved it into her throat, a wicked grin on her face as she watched Dr. peters' writhe in pain.

"I wasn't kidnapped!" She giggled, and yanked the pen from the doctor's throat. She opened the office door to see a guard standing there. Neil. Neil's eyes widened at the bloody mess on the floor. "What the-" he didn't finish the sentence before Harley did the same to him. She grabbed his gun from his belt, and ran through the building.

A few minutes later, she was running through the parking lot, rain hitting her face. she had shot every one who dared get in her way. Finally, freedom! She let out a maniacal laugh as a victory call.

"Harley's back, Baby!"

 _ **Reactions? Reviews? C'mon, I know you have something.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Harley giggled as the fresh air hit her face, rain pouring over her. It felt great! Now she was free, free to go wherever she wanted! Now she could go back to her Mistah- No. she couldn't go back to Joker now, could she? No, not after what she'd done. He'd need a little time to cool off... but where could she go in the meantime? A grin spread over her face. She knew a good place.

A few hours later, she arrived. She'd had to walk most of the way, since her rib was still bandaged up and aching like hell.  
She opened the door slowly, and let out a giggle. What if she wasn't here? Boy, would she be in for a surprise when she got home and found her just- WHAM!

A vine shot out and slammed into her side, pinning her up against a wall. Pain screamed through her torso. "Red, it's me, Harley!"

The vines loosened and retreated, and a figure walked up to her. Ivy, her red hair in a mess and a sorry look in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Harley you scared me! I am _so_ sorry! I heard what happened with you and Joker, are you alright? I was so worried!"

Harley stood and brushed herself off. "Oh, I'm fine Red. You know Mistah J would never hurt me."

Ivy looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She hated conversation like these, they were the only thing she and Harley disagreed on. "Oh really? Because I heard that monster made you miscarry a baby.'

Harley grew angry. She hated when Ivy refused to see things from her point of view. "Don't talk about my Mistah J like that! Yeah he's rough, but sure loves me!"

"Does he really, Harley? When was the last time you heard him say it?!"

"He doesn't need to say it, he just shows me!"  
"By throwing you out of windows and abusing you? He _hates_ you! He just uses you for his own needs! How can you be so blind?"

Tears formed in Harley's eyes. "You don't understand, Red! You never do! You know what? I'm gonna go back to him _right now!_ "

"No!" A vine shot out and wrapped around Harley's leg. "I won't let you go back to that monster! You hear me!?"

Ivy was met by a strong kick to the face. "You can't stop me Red!"

The vines began weaving together, making a cage around Harley. " Promise me you won't go back, Harley!"  
"Never! Let me out now!"  
"Promise!"  
"Let me out !"  
"Promise!"  
"No!"

Tears welled up in Ivy's eyes now. " Please Harley. He is going to _k_ _ill_ you one of these days, and I could never live with myself if he hurts you like this again. So please, _please_ promise me Harley."

She was met with silence. Harley was thinking. Ivy sounded so sad, so disparate. Maybe she could promise. Just for tonight, anyway. Tomorrow she would sneak out and go right back with her Mistah J where she belonged.

"I promise."  
The vines retreated from around her, and Ivy smiled.

"Good. Now let's get you something to eat."

 _ **I know this chapter was short and not too exciting, but there will be excitement in the next chapter, Promise.:) Now go leave a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_*** Later that night...**_

Harley laid down on the mattress of leaves Ivy had made for her. She snuggled up to it, and smiled. Very comfy.

"Night Red!" she called.  
"Good night, Harley" said Ivy, and she began to walk away. "Aren't you gonna get some sleep?" asked Harley. "Of course, but not right now. Not tired. I'll be in the gardening room if you need me."

Ivy sat down, and took a deep breath. Being friends with Harley was hard work, especially when it came to her stubborn attitude. She let out a sigh, knowing that Harley would eventually break her promise. Maybe in three days, maybe in three weeks. Nevertheless, It would be broken. Well, at least she was pacified for now.

A knock at the door startled her. _Oh crap,_ she thought. It must be the police, or Batman. Probably the police. They were the only ones who knocked.

She sighed , and got some poisonous thorns ready. A vine reached forth and flung open the door. Ivy yelled, and hurled the vines at the doorway.

They hit nothing. Nothing but empty air. Ivy stepped back surprised. This was... strange. No, it had to be Batman, then.

 _He's here,_ she heard the plants whisper.

A sickening chuckle was heard behind her. Joker.

She spun to face him, and shot a vine forth. It wrapped tightly around his throat. " What are you here for, _Clown_!?"

The Joker simply grinned that sick smile of his. " I believe I'm here to pick up something."

She tightened the vine's hold. " She's not here, Joker. Now give me one good reason not to snap your neck." she growled.

"Well that would upset Harley, wouldn't it? And you're sadly not a very good liar." Another shriek of laughter followed.

Harley sat up in bed. She knew it was probably just a dream, but she swore she could hear Mistah J's beautiful laugh. She decided to go tell Ivy. She would make it better.

She slipped out of bed, and began to tiptoe towards the gardening room.

"Why do you do this to her, you sick psycho!" Ivy shrieked. "She _loves_ you! Don't you get it?! You are destroying her!"  
"Oh, don't you think I know that already? I always knew what would happen. It was all a beautifully mad plan."

Harley tiptoed over to a corner, and gasped at what she saw. Ivy was holdin' her Mistah J up by the throat, and having a conversation with him.

She wanted to run over. To tell her to stop, and hug her Mistah J. But she couldn't. She , oddly, didn't want to. She just wanted to see what would happen. So she crouched down and watched.

"Then why do you do it!" Ivy yelled.

Joker grinned, and whispered. "Same reason I do everything. Because I _can_. She will never leave me, she is far to stupid and blind to ever realize what I am doing. And it's funny really, something I will get some kicks out of."

Harley gasped from the corner. Surely he couldn't... he couldn't _mean_ that could he?

"You know,houseplant, it's funny. You never seem to realize..." He held up a device in his hand. "I'm always prepared."

His finger went down.

 _BAM!_

An explosion boomed through the room, and Harley ducked to avoid the falling debris. Ivy was swept to her feet, and released the Joker.

Harley looked up, head still pounding .Joker was standing over Ivy, wielding a knife. He bent down, a grin on his face. She saw Ivy trying to grab him, and failing.

He leaned close to her face, reeking of blood. "She's mine." The knife dug slowly into the green tinted flesh of her throat.

Joker stood, the deed done, and let out a maniacal laugh. He noticed a crouching grinned, recognizing the slim blonde figure. He said nothing, and walked out, still laughing. It didn't matter. She would come back, this would just help her along.

Harley ran over to the body on the floor. The plants around her that weren't already burned were beginning to wilt. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Red, this is all my fault! I should've helped. But I just sat there and watched it! I'm so sorry.." A vine crept up to silence her lips. Ivy was starting to choke on the blood, and could feel the life slowly draining out. She opened her lips to force out her last request.

"P-promise m-me. Pl-please."

The tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "I promise, Red."

"G-good."

Ivy's eyes rolled back. All the plants in the room wilted to nothing.

Harley sat there, tears still flowing.

"I promise, Red. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

_**See? Told you that last chapter would be exciting! Feel free to leave reviews *hint-hint* ;).**_

 _All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. The vines wrapped around Harley's legs, dragging her down as Ivy desperately tried to hold on._

 _"Help me, Harley!"_

 _The vines began to snap, and Ivy began to slowly fall into the abyss._

 _"Why won't you help me? Why, Harley?"_

 _"I'm trying!" Harley grabbed at the vines, but they slipped from her hands._

 _Ivy slipped away into the abyss, a mad laughter echoing in the background.  
_

 _"No! No! No!"_

"NO!"

Harley jerked awake, slowly realizing it had all been a dream. Or a nightmare, anyway.

She looked around her. A big portion of the building was nothing but charred brick now.

The beautiful garden was now just a big mess of dead leaves and tangled vines, no longer the bright, vibrant place it had once been.

Harley looked down. Ivy was still there, motionless. She looked so peaceful, almost as though she was sleeping.

Tears welled in Harley's eyes. Her best friend in the world was dead now, all because of her.

She sat down on the cold, dead floor. Sobs escaped as she remembered the first time she and Ivy had met. all the crimes they had committed, all the good times they had had.

It was all over now. She would never hear Red's sweet laugh, or feel the soft tickle of vines again.

 _Joker_.

She grimaced at the thought of his name. How had she been so blind? She had he thought he loved her.

But no. It had all been a lie. A big, mad, beautiful lie that she had fallen for.

And now her best friend had paid for it.

She glanced down at the body below her. Ivy deserved a proper burial.

She grabbed a shovel from the corner, and hoisted the body over her shoulder.

* _Two hours later*_

Harley heaved the last bunch of dirt onto the carcass. It had been a long, painful procedure, but Ivy was worth it.

She stood back, admiring her work. Not a bad grave, but it was missing something...

She rummaged through the dead garden, looking for one. There _had_ to be at least _one_ left.

She pawed back some leaves, and found one. She smiled, and layed it down on Ivy's grave.

A rose.

She bent down to the grave, and whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ivy. I'm so sorry. "

Another thought came to her head. One filled with anger, hatred.

A vengeful thought.

"I will avenge you, Red. I promise"

She walked away from the wrecked building, tears still flowing.

Joker would _die_ for this, if it was the last thing she did.

 _ **Reactions? Reviews? I know it was short, but c'mon, something?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce stared at the screen in front of him, unable to believe what he was watching.

It had been four days since the Joker incident, and two since Harley had escaped, one since Ivy had been found dead. And now this.

The man on the television screen continued to speak.

" And as investigation goes on, it appears that ten bombs went off all around the city last night, all eventually forming a rugged smiley face. So far the police believe this may be the work of the Joker, though it is unlikely as Joker has not yet escaped from Arkham Asylum."

Bruce didn't understand. He'd been out until around one in the morning last night, and things had been quiet. No sign of Harley anywhere, or Joker, for that matter. And now an estimated 82 people were dead.

As much as he hated to admit it, he had no idea what to do. Part of him wanted to continue to search for information on the Bat-computer, while another wanted to go out and do a manual search.

Of course, a manual search would probably be best. He sighed, and pulled on his cowl. time to go.

* _one hour later_

Batman was walking through the wreckage, slowly. He had had a chance to study Ivy's body, and it appeared that she had her throat cut before death. Harley would never do that, she and Ivy were far too good friends. He had checked in with Arkham, and no footage had suggested that Joker had escaped since capture.

Next he had gone to the bomb sites. The fact that the bombs were set in a smiley face, it must have been Harley. There was only one problem- why would Harley Quinn set off so many bombs?

Harley yawned, and awoke from her hiding spot. She had slept in this morning, tired after last night's little... adventure. It had not taken long to get bombs, she knew where Joker hid them in the hideout.

Even today, she wondered why she had done it to begin with. Was it a way to let off steam? More or less, she had wanted a way to get Joker's attention, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was finally becoming as crazy as him...

She stood, and brushed off the dirt. She had slept next to a dumpster. She'd meant to find some place else, but had been too tired to do so.

As she began to walk away she heard a small noise behind her.

Bruce perched on the ledge, careful not to be seen. He had spotted Harley, he was ready to apprehend her, but something was...off. There was a car in the alley behind her, driving very fast up the alleyway. It was going to- oh no.

Harley screeched as she felt an enormous weight suddenly crash into her back, and pin her to the ground. As she looked up, she could see it was a car, parked on top of her. She heard a car door open, and a chuckle as footsteps approached.

There he was, Joker. He was grinning wickedly, holding a knife in one hand.

"Someone's been a naughty girl." he hissed, bending over to face her.

"Why haven't you come back to your Mister J? He's missed you so..."

For a second, she wanted to believe him, that he really had missed her. Then she remembered. He had killed Ivy.

"Never!" She growled, and shot a wad of spit that landed on the clown's cheek.

Joker just chuckled, never breaking his grin.

" Wrong answer."

The knife came down to her cheek.

Bruce studied the figure getting out of the car. It was Joker. He was bending over now, saying something to Harley...Oh no. She had spit on him. Joker was - Oh God No!

He launched his grappling hook, and swung down.

BAM! Joker let out a grunt as Bruce slammed into his side, winding him. he stood and grinned, opening his mouth to say something.

He didn't get to.

Fists slammed into Joker's face nonstop, until blood spewed from the clown's mouth, and Joker was sitting on the ground, still grinning.

" Now, now, calm down Batsy! I was just having a little fun! Lighten up!"

Bruce grabbed his collar, ready to pound the clown again. How dare he show up here again? He wasn't sure he could believe his eyes, but Harley looked as though ...

"Aagh!" Bruce exclaimed as a spray of acid hit his lower chin. He regained composure, only to feel a sharp pain in his jaw. A knife.

Joker chuckled. "Y'know, I never did understand why you let your chin hang out."

A kick slammed into Bruce's face, painfully shoving the knife into his jaw further. He looked up.

Joker was gone, but the damage had been done. Not only to him.

Harley was now sporting a bloodily unfinished Glasgow smile.

 ** _Big thanks to everyone following and favoriting, please leave reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Harley sat in the corner, silent. It had been five days since she had received her 'battle scars'.

Her eye twitched, it had started doing that more often.

Here she was again,in a fetal position on the floor of what was once Ivy's garden. Batman and his little brat were looking for her, she knew, but it didn't matter.

Nothing matters.

Because they had caught Joker already. And the closer she was to him, the closer she was to killing him.

To her surprise, she giggled at the thought, Joker lying on the floor in a puddle of his own filthy blood, smile finally gone from his face.

With a knife, she thought.

With a knife.

A smile curled to her lips, as she pondered how to catch him. She realized that they would probably be kept far apart from each other in Arkham.

She traced her scars gently, deep in thought.

And her smile grew at her beautifully mad idea.

It was perfect.

* **Five hours later**

Bruce sipped his coffee slowly, continuing to check the many cameras set up around the city.

They had caught Joker right after the incident, and he was tucked away in Arkham. Harley, however, had darted away as soon as the car was removed from the top of her.

Bruce sighed. She hadn't let them give medical attention to her cuts, and now they would surely scar.

Footsteps crept up behind him.

"Master Bruce? Sorry to disturb you, sir, but you will definitely want to see this."

Another sigh escaped his lips, and he rose up from his chair. "What is it,Alfred?"

" Look, sir."

Bruce turned to the television screen. The news channel was on, but the reporter was gone. In her place stood Harley Quinn.

Bruce gasped at Harley's appearance.

Her hair was in a mess, with dried blood crusted all over the bottom. Her lips were now permanently scarred, puffy and still stained a deep red. Her eyes were bloodshot, mascara running.

"Four hours." she said.

"You all have four hours to give Joker to me, and leave him tied to Gotham State Bridge. If he doesn't die, then _you_ all do. Bombs all over Gotham, baby. One minute late, and off go the fireworks. "

Harley looked up, as though she was in thought.

" And one more thing, for Batman. Don't let me catch you getting involved, or I'll set it off early, ya hear?"

Bruce was silent for a moment, then turned back towards the Batcave.

"Might I ask what you are doing, sir?"

Bruce stopped, and sighed.

'"I'm going out there, Alfred. She's going to kill him, and I can't let that happen. I can't let those bombs go off. I have to stop this,now. It's more than revenge. It's war."

 _ **Big, huge, gigantic than you to everyone who is reviewing, following, and favoriting! You guys really make my day. Keep reviewing!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred paced back and forth in worry, his brow contorting up in frustration. Things like this always worried him, how insane Bruce's foes could be, how extreme. The fact that Bruce preferred to do things by himself didn't help.

What to do, what to do...

An idea popped into his head. Tim was already on his way, but Alfred knew another hero who could be of help.

He quickly dialed the number, and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Master Richard."

* _ **Meanwhile...**_

Tim swung over the corner, a serious look plastered on his face. He was searching for Bruce, as well as any sign of Harley.

He had tried using the com-link, but Bruce refused to answer. Damn his stubbornness...

"Hehe."

Tim heard a small giggle, and turned to face behind him, but was met with empty air.

WHAM!

Tim felt a powerful, blunt, strike on the back of his head, and collapsed as the explosions in his head brought the world to black ** _._**

 ** _*A few minutes later...  
_**

Tim groaned as he felt harsh slaps jerking him awake.

"Get up, bird boy!"

He squinted, and made out the figure of none other than Harley Quinn.

He tried to move, but realized his arms and legs were tied down, and he was gagged.

Harley smiled, feigning sweetness.

"Ya know, I always thought Bats was smarter than this."

She picked up a knife, and slinked over to Tim.

"I say stay out of it, and now look. That's alright. I'll teach that bastard a lesson. I'm serious."

Tim's eyes widened, and he began to let out muffled screams as Harley drew closer.

She bent down, and gently traced lines on Tim's arm.

Which made it all the more painful when the knife jerked down.

Pain shot up, and Tim continued to scream.

She wasn't done.

She made dozens of little cuts, each quick, but searingly painful. Each just barely missed his veins.

She worked her way up, Tim struggling the whole way.

Finally, she stepped back, admiring her work.

Blood. Everywhere..

It flowed down his arm like a river, so thick you could barely see his skin anymore.

She silently plodded over to a corner, and carried over a giant bottle of...whiskey?

She roughly grabbed his arm, and began to pour.

The pain was unbearable, screaming throughout his entire body.

She backed off again.

"Next arm."

 _ **Okay, this wasn't originally going to happen, but someone un-followed this story which made me just a little upset.. which led to dark writing. Anyway, leave a review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm back! sorry this took so long, but I was busy! Here you go...**_

Bruce landed once more, frustration filling him to his core.

Harley had cleared her tracks pretty well. In the 3 hours he'd been out there, he had only found two of the bombs and disarmed them.

"Hello, _Batman._ "

Bruce whirled around, ready to fight. To his surprise, there stood Dick Grayson, the Nightwing.

"What are you doing here? I don't need your help."

"Alfred called, and uh, yeah, it sounds like you kinda do."

Dick looked around, as if searching for something.

"Where's Tim?" he asked.

* **meanwhile...**

Tim had long since lost consciousness, and even now, as he bled through the bandages, Harley couldn't help but laugh.

Dumb little boy...or perhaps _he_ wasn't the dumb one.

Her face twisted into a snarl. _Batman._

If his little sideshow was out here, he must be too. She would have to take care of that.

She looked at the boy behind didn't want him dead. Not yet, anyway. But she couldn't just leave him alone, he was a resourceful kid, and could easily escape. She would need a babysitter.

She grinned, knowing just who to call.

* **And back with our heroes...**

Bruce and Dick sprinted across the rooftops to their destination.

No one would know where Robin was without the tracker in his cape. And he shouldn't be in an old building, having not moved in hours.

There it was, the building. Just a few feet more...

 _ **BOOM!**_

The two slowed to a stop.

"No." breathed Bruce.

The building was being swallowed in flames, and falling fast.

The building Tim should be in.

* **Meanwhile... in _Arkham_**.

Joker grinned. Everyone was arguing like fools.

Free him? Don't free him?

Such idiocy.

As angry as he was at Harley's arrogance, he couldn't help but feel just a little tingle knowing the fact that he was finally driving her completely mad.

He looked at the bloody corpse at his feet.

So pretty.

And since these idiots couldn't decide for themselves, he would just have to, uh, _help_ their decision.

He grinned once more.

He would be free, alright.

 _ **Ooh, cliffhanger! Is Tim dead? Who is Harley's ' babysitter '? What happens now? Love you guys so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing! So please leave another review! really! Leave one! Now!( and yes, it was short, but if I went past here the chapter would be way too long.)  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, I'm back! This chapter is special, guys. I actually didn't write it! I dedicate this to my awesome, great, amazing friend Skriva for volunteering to write this. Go check her out! Now! And leave reviews, for her if not me!  
**_

Harley glances in the rear view mirror at the dark figure lying curled on the dirty backseat.

Shit, if things weren't bad enough already. She sighs, There was no going back now, she had known there was no going back as soon as she had stepped into that evaluation room at Arkham.

And now she was alone.

Betrayed and lost.

Harley swipes impatiently at her eyes, blurring her face paint and staining the sleeve of her costume.

Why was she wearing the stupid getup anyway? There was no more Mistah J. to please. No more reason. She could go back to being Harleen…but then again, she couldn't even do that. Her love for The Joker had burned every single bridge she had, severed all ties to her past life. No, Harleen wasn't coming back.

Tim lets out a low muffled moan and Harley bites nervously at her bottom lip, then there was Robin to think of and an enraged Batman as well.

She needed help.

Ivy! Ivy would know what to do! Ivy could hide her…but Ivy was dead, her throat slit. Ivy was dead and it was all her fault.

Harley screams at the steering wheel, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks "MY FAULT! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MY FAULT!"

Where could she go?

Tim lets out another muffled moan and the sound of it brings back a memory suddenly to Harley's bewildered mind:

It had been nearly four months ago, she had accidentally stumbled upon one of Scarecrow's laboratories while moping around the docks after a violent argument with The Joker.

It had been utterly destroyed, vials of Crane's Fear Toxin spilled and delicate chemistry equipment overturned and smashed.

Harley had crept stealthily through the destruction, hoping to find something of value to her Mistah J. Something he might like well enough to let her share the bed that night.

Instead she had found Crane; pinned beneath broken shelving, his dark hair caked with thick drying blood.

She had stood there and watched him, half curious and half concerned until his piercing blue eyes flickered open and met hers.

"D-Dear child what are you doing here?" The words were pained but gentle, and there was worry in the doctor's bruised features.

Harley had been taken back by the soft words, the concern for her when he was the one who was injured.

Crane lifted one arm to push weakly at the rubble piled on top of him, and it was then Harley saw the deep wound in the side of his neck; a savage bite mark that dark blood was continuing to flow freely from.

"You're hurt!"

"Its…nothing more than a scratch." Crane muttered, his eyes flickering between open and closed as blood bubbled from between his thin lips.

"Ha! Nothing more than a scratch my foot!" Harley cried her natural desire to help bursting forth as she pulled the heavy shelving off of the professor's broken body; surprised when he offered no rebuff or angry remark as she carefully placed a small hand over his wound.

"You need a doctor." Harley told him, able to feel the blood leaving him with every unsteady beat of his heart.  
"No…I can't. They'll send me back to Arkham." He answered, gazing up hazily into her wide blue eyes.

She was so kind, why did she stay so loyal to The Joker when all he ever did was abuse her? Crane wondered, choking on the blood pooling in the back of his throat.

"There are some bandages…in my room…can you, can you get them for me child?"

"What so you can put them on yourself?" Harley scoffed, "Good luck with that."  
She shook her head, "I'll fix you up."

Again she was surprised when Crane didn't object like The Joker would have; he merely closed his eyes, giving her hand against his neck a brief touch of thanks.

The adjacent room where the mad professor had been living while conducting his experiments was in worse disarray than his laboratory, books shredded and the only lamp shattered against the wall. Harley could smell it as soon as she walked in, the odor of rotting flesh.

Killer Croc.

That would explain the bite wound in Crane's neck; the cannibalistic mutant had come calling.

Harley shuddered, stepping over a splintered chair to a cupboard hanging by one nail from the scarred wall; the reptilian man always had scared her, with is long pointed teeth and the hungry gleam in his murky eyes.

The bandages had been there, untouched despite the whirlwind of destruction all around them, nestled safely in a tin.

Crane was unconscious when she returned, a pool of blood circling his head like a gory halo; his breath short and gurgling.

She had tried her best to be gentle, cradling his head in her lap as she applied the gauze to his torn throat. Harleen's medical training hadn't been wasted after all.

Harley remembers dragging him into his dark living area and laying him down with care on the dirty mattress she found tucked into the farthest corner.

The wound was filthy, she knew, and prone to serious infection but without taking him to a hospital there wasn't much more she could do.

Harley had sat on the cold cement floor beside the cot, chin resting on her knees like a skewed version of a guardian angel.

She was puzzled by Crane's actions, they hadn't talked much while at Arkham; she was too devoted to The Joker to think much about anyone else, and yet Crane treated her like a dear friend.

It was probably the pain.

But pain or no pain he is now Harley's only hope as she swerves down a side street towards Scarecrow's hideout.


	12. Chapter 12

Harley's eyebrows scrunched up in worry as she pulled up to Crane's.

It had been a while since that incident... should she really put so much faith into this guy?

Well, it wasn't like she really had a choice.

She stepped out of her stolen vehicle, shocked for a second as Gotham's bitter, cold night air hit her. She opened the back door.

She reeled away at first, the pungent stench of blood flowing from the boy's limp body.

She heaved him over her shoulder and crept towards the damp building. She snuck in through the window, not wanting to attract any attention.

Shattered glass and vials of chemical were strewn all over the place, and in one, Harley could see that her make-up was now smudged. Oh well.

She peered around a corner, where a light was shining.

"Scarey?"

 **"Scarecrow!"** a deep voice growled, and Harley ducked, just barely missing the spray of yellow-green mist.

The figure drew a long scythe, ready for a fight, but then froze in confusion.

"Harley?" asked Crane, his Scarecrow voice now gone.

"Yep, little ol' me!" She giggled, filled with confidence again.

Rough hands gripped her face a minute later, and Crane snarled, his face inches from hers.

" **What do you want!?"**

Even as he was bruising her face, Harley couldn't help but grin, as she thrusted her knee up into his crotch.

He groaned in pain, then shot her a deadly glare as he doubled over in pain.

"I need a favor."

"I owe you nothing. Now get out, before I **kill** you." He snarled.

"Well, uh, sorry to break it to ya, sweetie, but you owe me quite av lot. Saved your pathetic life a few months back, didn't I?"

Jonathan grimaced.

"I didn't need your help." he said quietly.

"Sure you didn't." Harley snorted. As confident as she was, she wasn't dumb. This was going downhill fast, and she needed to hurry up and ask.

"So listen, I-"

"What's that?" Crane asked, still frowning, pointing to the bloodstained sack on the floor.

Harley smiled. "That's what I need ya for. As a guardian for this."

She tore the sack from the bloody boy's body, and revealed her prize.

Jonathan gasped at the corpse like boy in front of him. It couldn't be- Robin?

Harley grinned, knowing she had him now.

"How in hell did you-"

"Shush" She said, holding her finger up to his lips.

"Just keep it safe until I get back. And uh, have some _fun_ with him, okay?"

Crane just nodded silently, eyes still fixated on the boy.

Harley giggled, then turned to go.

One more hour. Then it would be time to pay a visit to the Bridge.

 _ **I'm back! Yes, I wrote this chapter. Leave reviews!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! Me again. You may be wondering why I haven't updated in a while. I've been crazy busy with camp and other stories, and haven't had time to make the next chapter perfect. Because the next chapter is the long awaited Bridge Scene. I thank you all for your patience, so please just give me a bit more time. I promise I'll have the next chapter up by either next saturday or the one after.**_

 _ **Also, I have a new rule. If you've been paying attention, reviews are my life! So starting next chapter, I will not update until I have two reviews per chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks guys. hang in there!**_

 _ **:)**_


	14. Chapter 14:The Bridge

_**Finally, the long awaited bridge scene! :)**_

"No!" screamed Dick through gritted teeth.

His fist slammed against the charred bricks, then he coughed as a swirl of ash flew into his face.

"Calm down." Said Bruce.

"Calm DOWN!? Bruce! Tim is-"

"Fine." interrupted Bruce, not wanting to hear the word.

"Harley is obsessive, not stupid. Killing Tim would be pointless. She must have him hidden somewhere."

Nightwing just looked at Bruce, a flood of thoughts and emotions flooding his head.

 _ **Ding dong**_

Dick gasped.

"Bruce! There's only one more hour until the deadline!"

Bruce gritted his teeth in aggravation.

"Go to the bridge now, make sure there are no surprises. I'm going to pick up Joker."

Dick looked confused.

"So I'm not coming with you?"

"I can handle it. Just get back there before Harley does."

"Suuure..." Dick hesitated, then started in the bridge's direction.

Bruce headed for Arkham.

 _20 minutes later..._

" **What do you mean he's not here!?**

Gordon shook, shocked at the demonic tone emanating from Bruce's voice.

"W-well, we're not exactly sure, see-"

Bruce's fist slammed into the wall just next to Gordon's face, so close he could feel the breeze of it.

"Gordon." said Bruce, struggling to stay calm.

"Where would he go?"

Gordon's eyes furrowed in worried thought, then gasped as the realization hit him.

"Gotham Bridge."

 _At Gotham Bridge..._

Dick landed soft and careful at the top of the bridge. Knowing the time for Harley's arrival was near, the police had already been wise enough to evacuate the bridge, and had guards set up all over, waiting to catch a glimpse of demonic she-clown.

He looked all around him, also waiting. Only 40 minutes left, and time would be up. He sighed, wondering how Bruce would even get Joker top show up.

Until he saw a laughing purple shape walk onto the bridge.

"Bruce!" he yelled into the comlink.

"What is it? Is it important? I'm in the middle of trying to find Joker, he's escaped from Arkham..."

"That's exactly the point! Bruce- Joker is _here_."

The silence of about 8 seconds at the other end of the line was eerie, until he finally heard a gruff voice reply.

"I'll be there shortly."

Harley pulled up to the bridge. Showtime, right?

Nope, 36 minutes early. Damn it.

Harley sighed, this was going to be a long wait. She turned off the engine, and softly rubbed her smile shaped scars.

They felt so...different. Like they belonged there, but didn't at the same time.

She remembered just getting them. How much they had hurt, how her cheeks had screamed out in pain, begging her to go to a hospital.

All the blood, so bittersweet, dribbling down into her mouth, and rolling off her chin, the crimson drops staining her outfit.

And she felt it again, the warmth rolling down her face. Oh wait, that was a tear.

She rubbed it away, further smudging her makeup.

Why was she crying? She was about to do it, avenge Ivy.

 _But would I have wanted this?_

Harley jumped, hearing the sweet and soft familiar voice so clearly, then realizing it was in her head.

"Yes, Ivy. I'm doing this for you. You wanted me to be happy, and I'm going to do it."

 _But not like this, Harley. I didn't want you happy like this._

Harley started to grow angry.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now does it? You're dead, stop giving me advice. I know what i want, and I am going to kill him for taking you, whether you like it or not."

 _Don't do it Harley..._

And for a second, she wanted to listen. so badly she wanted to give up and listen.

But then it all came flooding back.

The scars.

Ivy's corpse.

Her baby.

"You shut up! I'm doing it! And not just for you, but for me too!"

Another tear rolled down.

"And for my baby."

 _What is my name, mommy?_ A softer voice asked.

So many tears. She couldn't control it, imagining what her dead baby could have sounded like, could have looked like.

 _What is it, mommy?_

"Jack." She whispered.

"I'm doing this for you, Jack."

Time's up.

"For you, Jack."

Bruce and Dick sat atop the bridge together, watching the colorful murderer walk out of a silver, and probably stolen, car.

They had tied Joker down to the fence along the Bridge, and watched carefully now, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Joker grinned smugly as the familiar figure walked towards him, wielding a knife.

"Harley."

"Shut up."

"Aw, c'mon, sweetums, that's no way to treat an old frie- AH!"

Joker gagged as Harley reached into his mouth and grabbed his wiggling tongue, and twisted the cold blade around.

He screamed and laughed as the sweet taste of blood seeped into his mouth, and all feeling of his tongue was gone, and replaced with searing pain.

His eyes widened at what Harley now held in her hand: his severed tongue.

"I said shut up." She said coldly.

She gripped his throat like a vice and shove the knife down deep into his stomach, loving the sensation of his blood hitting her hand as she tore a long line along his skin, a U shape in his belly.

She heard the swish of a cape behind her, and tossed her back up plan: A smoke bomb.

She heard the hiss of steam in the air, and coughing, a complaint of 'I cant' see'.

She grinned, ready to finish her work.

She reached into the slit in his belly, loving and hating the feeling of soft, fleshy organs around her hand, until she found what she was looking for, deep in his chest.

She grinned sweetly. " I only wanted your heart, Mistah J." The organ was thumping wildly, joker not breathing as he felt her hand in his chest, gripping his heart,

And For a moment, He saw nothing.

A person, blurred by years of insanity.

From a former life, one he had long since forgotten.

Another woman he had hurt once.

as he felt the fist close around his heart, the pain finally fading, and his life with it, he remembered her name, that woman from when he was Jack Napier.

As Joker's eyes slid closed for the last time, he whispered one last word, barely heard by Harley.

"Jeannie..."

Harley grinned as she saw Joker die, mad laughter filling the air and her mind, even as the handcuffs slid on tight, almost cutting her wrists.

She had done it!

But one thought pierced the madness as they took her: "Who's Jeannie?'

 _ **Finally. done! Big thanks to everyone still reading, and don't worry, this story's far from over. leave a Review! ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

It was cold.

Very cold, actually. Freezing.

Harley stood up carefully, and groaned from the pain rushing to her skull. She turned her head around, and saw the cell around her.

No bars.

She grinned, proud that she'd earned solitary confinement. As she wriggled uncomfortably, she could feel the straitjacket as well. It was harsh and constricting, and yet... comfy. In a strange way. She licked her lips. She could still feel just the beginnings of her scar with her tongue, they felt different under her wet muscle. Puffy, yet rough. As she glanced down, she could see a plate of cold food.

"The hell...?"

How was she supposed to eat? She was in a goddamn _straitjacket !_

She sorted through her memories. Why was she here again? It all seemed like a big blur, all smushed together, painful to remember.

Blood. Yes.. It had to do with blood. Didn't it? Yes. so much...

It all came together. The blood. The heart. The feeling of a destroyed organ in her hand, blood running down her wrist, the joy. Even now, she grinned. Joker was dead. _dead. DEAD. DE-DE-DE-DEAD!_

 _DO DEE DA LEE DA DEEEEAAAD!_

She screamed and giggled happily. " Dead!"

She even managed to dance around a little , despite her whole body being constricted.

 _" Jeannie..."_

She froze in place, not wanting to break concentration. Jeannie. That had been Joker's last word. Not a joke, not anything about Batman. Just a name. What could it mean? Did it mean anything?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a blinding flash, the swinging of the metal door being slammed. At the doorway was a big, man with a badge and a gruff voice that sounded like he gargled glass in the morning.

" Prisoner #7337, Harleen Quinzel. You are to be brought in for questioning."

With that , rough hands seized her, and she was hoisted to her feet. A hand got dangerously close to her breast, and she made a weak attempt a kick.

"Ay, hands off the merchandise!"

"Who'd want a psycho like you?" The man muttered, as if she weren't there.

She just snooted her nose in the air, and let out a psychotic giggle.

They walked into another cold room, and she was forced down onto a metal chair. The guards walked out of the room, and Harley was left alone with her thoughts in the mostly dark room.

Until she heard the footsteps behind her.

"Why 'ello, Basty-Watsy! Did ya miss me?"

Her mocks were only met with a barely audible grunt, but Harley could feel the tension in the room, the anger behind that grunt. And it was the funniest damn thing she'd ever seen.

Bruce stalked towards her, careful no to make a sound. At the very sigh of her, he could feel the rage rising in his chest, threatening to burst forward at any moment. But not now. He couldn't afford to be weak now. He had to stay strong, for Tim.

"Where is Robin." he asked, his voice cold and callous.

Harley grinned. She couldn't tell what would be funnier, telling Bats the horrible man she'd left his bird with, or keeping it from him.

She decided that doing both would be funniest.

"Well, Batsy, that's on tricky question isn't it? Gotham, it's such a big place, isn't it? I even get lost! Imagine, I'm here all these years, and I still don't know my way around! Weird."

Bruce's fist slammed don onto the desk, with more force than he'd intended. The echo shook throughout the room.

" Where is he."

" Hmm, you really do care about the kid, dontcha? Seems kinda weird, never thought you cared. But that's what's so funny. You, you're not as special as J thought. Under that mask, you're just a man with anger issues. Pathetic."

It was meant to just be a mockery, but as Harley observed the frown lines on his face grow deeper, she saw it was true. Bats as just a man. Not a superhero. He had emotions, and he was a cowardly one. He had weaknesses. He was just a little boy playing pretend.

" **Where. Is. Robin.** "

Harley shivered a bit, a bit surprised at the pure hatred behind the usually calm voice. Then she smirked, realizing she was right. That rage proved it. He was only human.

"Well.. you really wanna know?"

She was answered with nothing more than a glare. She leaned forward as far as she could, right up to his ear.

" You'll have to beat it outta me."

 ** _Sorry I've been gone so long, guys! School and all that, high school is hard. Anyway, leave a review, and if you're new to the story, 'Ello!_**


	16. Hey, its an authors note

Hello, world. It's me, Cam. Now I know, I know, its been a while. You're likely angry with me for not updating. But please, just hear me out.

I've been going through a rather... Rough period. To be more precise, I've become suicidal, and lost all motivation to do anything. Dun worry however, I am now getting some help.

Now , in regards to the story? I'm gonna trial it. I'll try to make a few more chapters, and if people like it enough I will keep it up, and try to post more regularly.

Thanks guys.

-Camran


End file.
